


The Darwin Theory

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam has always loved Dean and his body couldn’t hide it any longer. Set Slightly Pre Series but they know Missouri!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam tumbled in his sleep, haunted by the same dream he had every night for the past month. It was more of a memory replay than a dream, but Sam hated it all the same. In his dream he replayed ‘the night before’. Crying alone in the motel room. Thumbing through the college prospectus. Knowing that this was the only way out, the only way to stop the pain. He knew Dean did not feel the same way. Sure Sam loved the thought of college but it was Dean that unknowingly gave him the final push. Well, not Dean himself but the untold love that he felt for Dean. The realisation that his brother could never feel the same way. It was so fucked up!

 

The scene changed. It was ‘the argument’. Sam had his bags ready to go, him and his father shouting at each other, Dean begging him to stay.

 

Each time Dean opened his mouth. A piece of Sam’s heart was torn out. He couldn’t look at Dean, not when he was about to leave. Then that was it. He had enough of his father and slammed out, bags in hand, over to the waiting cab. As the cab pulled out of the parking lot Sam felt his heart shatter. The only external sign was the single tear running down his expressionless face.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Sam opened his eyes, an effigy of the hated memory, clinging to his cheek. He took in a deep broken breath as he wiped the tear away.

 

He lay there, daring not to close his eyes. 

 

As the clock began to buzz he pulled himself up into a sitting position, remembering that the only thing that truly took his mind off his brother where his classes. Sam raised his hand to gently push his golden shoulder length hair out of his face. He stopped confused, _shoulder length hair?_ He thought to himself. Sam shot up and made for the full length mirror on the other side of the dingy room.

 

When he saw himself it almost gave him a heart attack right there. _Long golden locks, luscious lips, hips, tits and_ Sam took a moment to peek into his boxers _oh my god! I’ve got a vagina!_

 

What the fuck was going on. _It must be supernatural_ Sam told himself, but he didn’t see how. Sam had stayed as far away from hunting ever since he left for college. The only ‘weird’ thing that had happened in the last month was Sam waking to find objects had moved. He later realised it had been a product of mixing a psychic gift with frequent bad dreams. 

 

“Oh shit, I need Dean” Sam proclaimed to no one in particular heading towards the door. Sam stopped, just short of touching the handle “right, clothes” he said to himself in realisation. He didn’t have a clue what to wear as he stifled through his roommate’s closet. There was no way he could wear his own clothes, his new body was a bit smaller in height and waist with a much larger chest! 

 

All he could really find, clean, was a red dress. It kind of reminded him of the one the girl had been wearing when he walked in on Dean going down. 

 

_Why am I even thinking about this?_ Sam asked himself slipping into the dress. It was an almost perfect fit, hugging all the right places and showing plenty of cleavage. It was the panties part Sam had the problem with. There was no way on this earth that he was wearing Jessica’s underwear, she was a nice enough girl but he didn’t know her that well.

 

Sam looked at himself again in the mirror, deciding that as fucked up as this was. He was pretty damn hot! He actually reminded himself of Sarah Michelle Gheller. _But I’ve got bigger hooters_ he thought allowing himself a little giggle. He hadn’t noticed his voice before. “Hello” it sounded a lot like his yet different and much higher. Sam decided to go with the black pair of heels at the bottom of Jessica’s bed, He needed to find Dean. 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Sam hurried to the phone booth at the front of campus, collecting a few wolf whistles and teenage ramblings on his way. He wasn’t sure how he had managed any type of speed in the heels he was wearing; walking was not as easy as it looked.

 

Sam needed to get to Dean. He knew there was only one person that he could trust with this. 

 

“Hello, this is Missouri Mosely.”

“Hi Ma’am, I am calling about Sam Winchester” Sam had to be careful.

“But you are looking for Dean?”

“How did yo...”

“Do I sound dumb to you, boy?”

“Well no Ma’am I... did you just say boy?” 

“Samuel Winchester, you underestimate one more time, and I hang up this call.”

“I’m sorry Ma’am”

“Good, now, your brother is not too far from you. About two hours by bus. Take the 311 and get off last stop.”

“Thank you so much Missouri”

“Don’t mention it, it’s my pleasure, oh and Sam”

“Yeah”

“What the hell are you wearing child”

“How did you...”

“Don’t make me come and whip your trashy little behind with my spoon, now keep safe, don’t be a stranger.”

“Goodbye”

 

Sam did as Missouri told him getting off at the last stop. The bus ride was pleasant enough. There were two teenage boys who kept shouting things to the driver. Sam, without giving a second thought, told them to stop or he would make them. The two boys huddled in a fit of laughter. That however was short lived, when the woman threw them of the bus onto their backsides.

 

So this was all the information Missouri had given him. He needed to look at his options. Sam started walking down the busy street, looking from shop to shop to bar to shop. His head stuck and his feet stopped, there was a sign in the window of the ‘Rockland Bar’ that read ‘AC/DC NIGHT. GREAT MUSIC! HALF PRICE BEER! 

 

_Well I don’t know where you are Dean, but I know where you are going to be._ Sam joked to himself. This whole ‘Waking up a woman’ problem had to be fixed, but he needed Dean to fix it. That, for some strange reason, was all Sam knew.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

After walking round shops for a few hours Sam decided to head back to the bar. It was getting close to 8PM and beer was free from 7:30pm. Sure enough there was Dean Sat right at the end of the bar on a tall stool. Sam made his way through the door and got as close as he could, without being noticed. “Yeah you’re a real charmer you know that?” the unknown girl next to Dean asked. “Hay wait until you see how..” The music started to pump, and Sam felt his anger rising. 

 

_Uh-oh_ Sam thought, as his brain started to plan. The bar had started to fill up now, which was perfect for what Sam was about to do. Yes Sam loved Dean more than anything in this world, but was he about to give up a once in a lifetime chance to feel his brother inside him. No.

 

Sam struggled towards the DJ, requested a song and some lighting and then disappeared from sight get a load of this Sam thought waiting for the lights to go down. As the music started many people let out shouts of anger, not many AC/DC fans liked Lady Marmalade. The spot light shot to the middle of the bar, where a beautiful woman in a red dress stood, like a silhouette of beauty. Now dancing atop a bar was never something the normal Sam Winchester would do, but in his new found flesh and with any possibility of having Dean. He would do anything.

 

The men began to clap along whilst trying to get closer the dancing beauty, but Sam never took his eyes off his prize. It seemed his body was taking charge and he liked it!

 

Sam finally got across the bar to Dean got to his knees and whispered in his ear “You got a room?” Dean just nodded and then jerked his head towards the door. Sam took that as his signal to finish his little show. When he had gotten down, Dean had already gone outside, so he followed. Sam kept close behind Dean, who was walking them towards a motel. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Once inside Dean turned and pushed Sam against the door, “Dean” he said kissing Sam passionately. “Winona” Sam answered. He knew it was lame but with every emotion jumping round his excited body after a kiss from his secret love. It’s all he could think of! 

 

Sam began to move Dean towards the sofa kissing him, and letting his hands wonder all over his body. Dean slumped in the chair; Sam knelt in between his legs and began to rub his thighs. Little growls began to escape Deans mouth as Sam unzipped his jeans and took them down, along with his pants. Sam took Deans cock out of his pants and started to lick at the tip. “oh! Winona... so good” The moans from Dean only encouraged Sam to go on exploring his brother with his mouth. He nibbled along each thigh, pumping Dean’s dick as he went eventually allowing his tongue to lap at his big brothers balls. Finally having enough of teasing Dean entwined his fingers in the long blonde hair and encouraged Sam up. Only too happy to assist Sam took dean in his mouth, swallowing hard when Dean’s length hit the back of his throat. “Oh yeah, mmm, gonna Cum.” Dean murmured on as Sam began to hum. “OH yeah that’s it, yes, oh yes, SAMMY!” 

 

With that Dean shot hot cream into Sam’s mouth, and he swallowed every drop. After two seconds of his brain functioning, Sam rose so he was looking into Dean’s beautiful green eyes. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“Did you just say Sammy?” Sam asked uncertain of what had just happened. “Of course I did doofus. Do you really think I don’t know my own little brother? Like a pair of tits are going to change anything.” 

 

“Why did you just let me..” Sam started “I didn’t let you do anything. I wanted it. Well I would rather have my Sammy, but you’re in there somewhere right?”

 

Sam nodded, that’s all he could do. “ARGH!” Sam shouted, doubling over in pain. “GOD! Sam?” Dean ran to his womanly brother’s side, but Sam rushed off to the bathroom. Some banging was heard and then one more loud scream. The bathroom door began to open “Sam are you ok?” Dean called in trying to look.

 

Sam walked out of the bathroom “There he is!” Dean Shouted. “Samzilla, Man bits and all!” Sam could see the excitement on Dean’s face as he rushed over to help. Dean sat Sam down taking the seat next to him. “That dress looks like shit now; it is totally wasted on you. On *Winona* however...” Dean teased. 

 

“How did you know?” Sam asked. “I had a phone call from Missouri Mosely, she just said, go to this bar, and keep an eye out for the most special thing in your life. It will be hidden.” 

 

“I am special to you?” Sam looked shocked and ashamed, a lump forming in his throat. “Sam, you are too special for me to put into words” Dean said Feeling unusually mushy. “Then why keep it a secret, why not tell me?” The only answer Dean could give was “I’m telling you now” and that was good enough for Sam.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Sam was a believer in Evolution, how bodies can change to suit their needs over time. After all he had temporarily evolved into a woman. His body did this so he would not die of a broken heart. To make sure he could spend the rest of his live in a homosexual wincestuous relationship with his older brother. 

 

_Yeah_ Sam thought _I quite like the Darwin theory!_

 

And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
